


Rain Soaked

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [23]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beth Greene Lives, Beth Lives, Community: comment_fic, F/F, Femslash, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Prompt Fill, Rain, Slash, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara and Beth go on a run but get stuck in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Soaked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: Any, Any, Standing in the rain, saying not a word

Beth chewed her lip nervously as she looked at Tara who was standing beside her in the rain. They had gone out on a run for some baby supplies for Judith and on the way back to the safe-zone they had gotten caught in a downpour.

A downpour where it was hard to see a thing and so Tara had to pull over and for some reason Beth had slipped out of the car. Just wanting to feel the rain because it had been forever since it rained or so it felt like it.

Though she hadn't expected Tara to follow suit but then again maybe Tara needed this too. Just to stand in the rain and listen to the silence. Feeling alive in a world that was full of death and decay.

"I miss her," Tara spoke finally breaking the silence that had built between them and Beth raised an eyebrow though she knew who Tara meant. She was referring to Denise. "She never got to tell me she loved me..she was going too before she died. When I came back from the run with Heath."

Beth nodded softly as she ran a hand through her wet hair, "At least you know though," she spoke as she reached out and pulled Tara to her. "You know she loved you," she said before leaning in to kiss Tara's forehead and deep down she hoped that one day she could do more than just comfort Tara with forehead kisses.

She wanted to shower Tara with all the love she had to give her because Tara deserved it. They both did.


End file.
